


I Will Find You

by anabellelee



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anabellelee/pseuds/anabellelee
Summary: Introspection of our favorite soldier inspired by the shower scene of 2x01.





	I Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet has been plaguing my mind for the past few days. It is my head cannon for what is going on in Wyatts mind during that amazing scene in the season 2 premiere. Let me know what you think!

  Frustrated, angry, and desperate are the only words that can adequately describe the emotions that weigh so heavily on Wyatt’s heart as he stepped into the shower. He had snapped at Rufus and Agent Christopher, but how could he not? They weren’t doing enough to save Lucy.  
 It was coming up on six weeks without Lucy and the blast that destroyed Mason Industries. Wyatt still wore the painful marks on his back and his heart. His historian was gone without a trace and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. As a soldier, he was dedicated to finishing is mission no matter the circumstances. He should have been able to detect the bomb before it blew, but he missed it. He should have known Lucy was in danger, but he didn’t. He felt like such a failure as the scolding hot water cascaded over his body. The stinging of the water hitting his wounds was still present, but at that point he welcomed the pain. It was his penance for failing not only his team, but the person who had come to mean the most to him.  
  Lucy had snuck up on him. He never saw this beautiful and brilliant smartass as someone he could see a future with, but here he was. He had finally accepted that Jessica’s death was not his fault. Jessica’s death was solely due to the person that killed her and the series of unfortunate circumstances that led her to that situation. With a clearer mind, Wyatt could now see that while he did love Jessica, the consuming grief was the main cause of his reluctance to let her go. Their marriage was toxic to them both. He could understand that now. They brought out the worst in each other and were constantly trying to bring the other down, both consciously and subconsciously. But then, he got a secret assignment that turned his world upside down.  
 He remembers dozing in the uncomfortable chair inside the Mason lobby when a light voice snapped him out of his day dreaming. He kept his eyes shut while quipping at the lady who was speaking to him. When she snapped at him for calling her ma’am he opened his eyes to take in the beauty that stood before him. She was the first woman that was able to capture his attention since Jessica’s death. Thinking it was just the booze he consumed earlier, he pushed it to the back of his mind and continued on their mission. It wasn’t until his lips met hers in front of the infamous duo Bonnie and Clyde that he realized that he had fallen for the historian. How could he not? She challenged him, accepted him, boasted him, and didn’t take any of his crap. She was his equal in every way. But, being the hardheaded solider that has never been good with handling his emotions, he ran; not only mentally but physically. The crushed look on Lucy’s face when he told her of his plans to steal the lifeboat was added to the list of mental images that continued to haunt him. The last time he saw her he wanted to badly to keep her in his arms and tell her exactly how he felt about her. He told her he was open to exploring possibilities but didn’t explicitly say with her. Now, he was wondering if she thought of him as he did her. Does she know they’re alive? Is she hurt? Does she feel the same? Where is she?  
  Wyatt tipped his head back under the spray of the water trying to sort through his emotions and memories. He was so lost in thought he didn’t sense the presence behind him. Smooth pale arms wrapped around his chiseled abdomen. Jumping slightly he took a moment to just breath and enjoy the warm body pressed against his back. Wyatt gently took hold of one and pulled his companion in front of him. Big doe eyes stared up at him with her trademark half smirk.  
  “Hey soldier” she whispered into the steamy shower stall. Wyatt was so confused. Lucy was there. Right in front of him. Looking so deeply into his eyes that he would’ve been intimidated had this happened six weeks ago.  
  “Where did you come from… ma’am” He couldn’t help but rib her, knowing full well she hated it, although he suspected she secretly loved it.  
  “Wyatt, please stop blaming yourself for all of this” Her hands found his face. “You are NOT to blame. You need to let go of the unnecessary guilt and focus. Rufus needs you. The team needs you” She leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips “and I need you”. His hands that were resting low on her waist were starting to feel air instead of the warm flesh that had been in his palms moments before. Lucy started to fade away and Wyatt started to feel his heart squeeze tighter and tighter the more translucent she became. The moment before she disappeared completely he could hear her whisper “please find me Wyatt”.  
  Stepping out of the now cold water, Wyatt toweled himself off and walked to the mirror. Taking in the dark circles surrounding his light blue eyes and overall tortured appearance, he allowed himself to explode all his pent up anger and desperation. The dark emotions expelled with his cracking of the mirror and they were replaced with sheer determination. He looked up again to see the sharp focus take over his face. He would get his bossy know it all back and she would never be taken from him again.  
  “I’m coming for you Lucy. I won’t give up until I find you” he spoke into the empty room before getting dressed and figuring out the smartest game plan to bring Lucy home.


End file.
